The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for laying out the cuts to be made in matting material.
There has been a need for a cost efficient means and method of laying out this matting material which provide high quality professional looking cuts in the matting in a rapid and time efficient manner.
In the past, the layout of the cut lines in the matting material was done by use of scales, rulers and straight edges in a time consuming manner and produced high quality results only if done with extreme care and with an extensive expenditure of man hours.